The increased efficiency of the preservation of food and medical products substantially affected human longevity and the quality of life. To satisfy the demand for an effective and inexpensive method of preserving large amounts of products an efficient and reliable thermal control system is required. Using the condensing processes wherein steam is condensed in heating systems or different vapors, for example refrigerant vapor, are condensed in cooling systems has effectively satisfied many of these needs.
It is known that in the case of an interruption in the input of vapor or steam into a condenser a liquid film, which covers the heat exchanging space, is formed during condensation. The resistance to the heat exchange from one media to another is increased. Accordingly, the method of input of steam or vapors to the condenser is an important factor in the effectiveness of the condensation process. At the beginning of the process it is necessary to condense the greatest amount of vapor or steam. Some time later this quantity of vapor or steam is reduced because of the decreasing rate of heat transferring into the cooling or heating system. The final step of the process requires some reduction of the input of vapor or steam. To increase the effectiveness of the condensing process an adjustment is needed in the input of steam or vapor into the condenser.
Accordingly, a need exists for improving the input of vapor or steam into the condenser. A need also exists to increase the effectiveness of the heat transfer in the condenser between vapor or steam and the temperature exchanging media.